The use of networks is constantly evolving. Network applications such as email, instant messaging, and Web browsers have been combined and adapted in ways that allow users to communicate ever more effectively with people around the globe. In the early days of electronic communications, a person generally communicated electronic communication identifiers (e.g., email addresses) to those individuals with whom the person already had a preexisting relationship. Those identifiers were usually communicated using alternate communications channels. For example, when a person set up their first-ever email account, they usually had to manually input all of the email addresses of those people with whom they wish to communicate. Those email addresses were likely communicated to the person by means other than email, such as verbally, printed on a business card, etc. These alternate communication methods (e.g., print media or verbal communications) were also used by the same person to distribute their newly acquired email address to others who either did not have email or whose address was not known by the person.
Because of the increasing use of the World Wide Web and Internet search engines, many people are able to establish communications with others with whom there are no previous relationships, and can gather addresses for those communications electronically. For example, an Internet search on a particular subject might lead to an authoritative Web page. A person browsing that Web page might find an email address of the author, such as by viewing a “mailto:” hyperlink. By clicking on the link, the viewer can automatically launch an email client, draft a communication to the author, and add the author's address to their personal contacts list. Thus the Web and search engine not only facilitated the viewing of the particular page, but facilitated the creation of a two way communication channel, and did so in a way that was speedier and more convenient that traditional means (e.g., face-to-face meetings, written publications, etc.)
This ability to instantly connect to others having similar interests has been refined by the implementation of Internet groups. These groups, such as Yahoo!® Groups, are Web sites dedicated to particular subjects of interest. One person establishes a group, and can send out invitations to others inviting them to join. Where the group relates to a common interest, it can be made public, and anybody can find and join the group. Group content (e.g., messages, documents, images) can be posted by members, and newly posted messages and content can be automatically distributed to registered group members, such as via email.
Although these types of Internet groups have many advantages, there are some disadvantages. For example, in order to participate in the group, one must be a registered member of the service provider that is hosting the group. For many people already juggling innumerable other network accounts that each require a username/password combination, the addition of yet another account is seen as too high a price to pay in order to participate in a group. This disadvantage is especially apparent with small private groups, where participation by all members is more important than exposure of the group to others in the public who might want to contribute. Further, if there is a lot of activity in the group, the large amount of messages (e.g., emails, instant messages) may be an annoyance to some people, and cause them to withdraw from the group. The present disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings of currently implemented network communications.